


Confinement

by crescentshadows19



Series: Slender Family One-Shots [10]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender (Video Game), Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, But we're following Trender not the Reader, Confinement, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Reader, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mentioned Break-up, Not seen only implied, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Super jerk-ish moves, Trenderman being a Jerk, implied war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: "You guys are all joking right?"No one had answered you.Not even Offender who typically liked to make fun of most situations was uncharacteristically quiet as he smoked his blunt.A cold dread seeped into your stomach."You can't be serious! I refuse to be put away like some sort of child in hiding! What the hell am I going to do alone for several months?!""You won't be alone..."Originally posted on Deviantart on February 15, 2019.
Relationships: Trenderman/Reader
Series: Slender Family One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623193
Kudos: 17





	Confinement

**Author's Note:**

> Trender won't be written as a comical character here as most usually portray but as someone who is hopefully more complex and difficult to understand. You'll get what I mean after reading this... however despite the warnings, I promise this isn't as bad as it actually sounds. This was a HUGE experiment especially since this was written in the 2nd pov but follows Trender's perspective throughout the story. Although this is an X reader it's more of a character study about our favorite fashionista who I was really unsatisfied with on my take on his character when I first started writing fanfics. Anyways, enjoy!

_"Will you stop that?"_

You don't look up from your magazine. You carefully reread six hundred words of the article in total, featuring the same old forgettable brand of sub shoes that were promoted in the front cover. Although you reread the same thing over and over, you can't help but snort every time at the writer's incompetence. He was trying to justify why this line of women's dress shoes was better compared to any fashion label out there and how it might even compete with big brands like Brian Atwood or Gucci. 

_Please._

Their entire collection was just plain trash and looked like something one could buy in those off-the-rack shops.

But if this is truly where the _beau monde_ was heading while you were stuck here, you might as well throw yourself off a cliff while you're at it.

The author also did not know the fashion industry at all that it had reflected in his poor writing thus making the company's name look bad. You were certain that if you were in charge of the compositions for such a publication, such insolence would definitely not pass. You would never know why on earth he would choose to endorse this product as it was truly unremarkable. If you had to choose a shoe brand to write a column for, you'd pick Christian Louboutin any day.

Now those iconic red soles were to die for.

Though you must say that Jimmy Choo shoes were also a good contender.

You licked your finger and flipped to the next page of the magazine where you knew the topic would be about the previous month's Louis Vuitton purses. You could almost roll your nonexistent eyes at the abysmal essay. Whoever bought this magazine either has no taste in fashion or could be considered illiterate. And hopefully, for Slender's sake, it was the former.

"Trender, for crying out loud, _listen_ when I'm talking to you!"

Not giving your companion a single glance, you continued with your leisurely reading, grabbing a mug of warm tea whilst turning the music in your phone to the highest volume.

_"DAMN YOU!"_

They furiously threw a bowl—that previously contained the cereal they were eating—at you to which you dodged without looking away from your text. A few stray cornflakes landed on your shoulder but you brushed it off nonchalantly then promptly resumed reading. Seeing that their attempt to get your attention failed, they had angrily stomped away. Their heavy footsteps slowly echoing away on the creaky floorboards of the house.

You turned to the next page.

Goodness, what a child.

And they called _you_ a drama queen.

**_________________**

"Are you sure that you haven't heard from them?"

"______, I'm pretty sure when I hear a voice that isn't mine in my head, I would know."

"I was only asking! You don't have to be so snide!"

"And I'm only replying with common sense."

"You're impossible to talk to!"

"Then don't talk at all. If I already feel exhausted from all your screeching; the heavens above know that they need a sabbatical just from watching you."

_"You're the absolute worst!_ "

"On not stopping on being perfect? _Indeed_."

A slamming of the door could be heard that signaled the end of the conversation.

**______________**

"That honestly looks _really_ good."

You glanced at them over your shoulder for a moment before quickly focusing back on adding the breadcrumbs unto the penne vegetable casserole.

They came closer, leaning their elbows on the old wooden chair while watching you work.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"You don't know me, period."

"C'mon, all I'm just saying is that you don't seem like the kind of guy who's interested in such things; I thought you'd view cooking as... you know, a menial chore."

"Who do you think taught Slender and Offender how to cook? _Splendor?_ Please _."_ You scoffed at the mere thought.

_"Slender and Offender know how to cook?"_ Their surprised expression looked dumb you noted idly.

Extremely dumb. 

You have no idea what you see in them...

You immediately dismissed your thoughts before adding the rest of the garnish.

You shouldn't blame them for their ignorance as Slender was already too busy with the early days of the war at that point to show off his cooking skills, whereas Offender was just plain lazy on doing things by himself.

But still, you're not even going to give them an excuse for not knowing these small details.

"With all that time you hang around Splendor, one would think you've learned everything about us by now."

"I've never claimed to know everything about your family!" They huffed indignantly.

You didn't bother with a reply and instead served the completed casserole.

They breathed out—two seconds for inhalation, three for exhalation: the average human respiratory standard— as they tried to calm themselves down. When they were finished, they looked at the table again and tried to reach for a honeydew slice but you swatted their hand away by a swift appendage.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I still have to take a photo of my setup."

" _Right..."_ They rolled their eyes. "Could you do it a little more quickly? I'm starving."

"Fine."

For that, you made sure that it took you at least thirty minutes of photo-taking before they got to eat.

**___________**

It had become an unspoken rule in your temporary cohabitation that you owned the kitchen.

Yes, it was also true that the attic turned bedroom was yours upstairs but that was another matter entirely.

The kitchenette despite being woefully small for your tastes was adequate for whatever recipes or meals you planned for the both of you. There was just something about the dilapidated scullery that despite the horrible circumstances that led the two of you here, made you feel as if you had control over the situation. Maybe it was the sentimentality of it all, as you let the broth cook with all its spices in the air, thickly replacing the faint scent of formaldehyde within the house in all its glory that makes you think of the past when it was just you and your cousins when all of you were younger.

You all had lived at a run-down building just like you were at the moment so it's probably not too far off on why you were suddenly reminiscing.

However, you should stop focusing on the past since you're more worried about the future ahead.

_'Maybe it's better to reminisce of the past as you might not even have a future with things looking so bleak.'_ Your mind helpfully supplied.

You started stoking the fire in the antique-looking oven to make the disturbing thoughts stop as you prepared baking a homemade blueberry pie. 

You were just finishing on covering the fruity filling with the flattened dough when you heard them have another panic attack upstairs.

Your hand reaching for the flour froze.

You swallowed thickly.

When the noises upstairs slowly quietened, you hesitantly continued what you were doing.

**___________________________**

You felt as if the walls are closing in.

If anyone knew you well, then they should know that you prospered around people. Despite your sharp tongue as well as judgmental views on humanity, you liked to talk to people. Creating relationships: friendships, rivals; acquaintances, enemies; it didn't matter which one. You flourished on making them; you liked making connections.

You may not like the person you're talking to, and their feeling with you is more than mutual, but the act of socializing itself fulfilled you in a way fashion designing didn't. That's why you always went to big cities with flashy lights knowing that you would find fresh faces and people. It had always excited you in every new place you went to. That's why you loved traveling and hated staying in one location. That was the kind of lifestyle you thrived in.

And now?

You're here.

In this dingy old farmhouse in the middle of nowhere stuck with _them_.

You chuckled bitterly. 

If you had known this is what you would be doing in this stupid war, you should've gone to Antarctica.

The penguins would have made a more decent company.

You could even dress them and they won't have the gall to complain about it. It would be such a great deal!

...

It's officially time to wake up or else your remaining sanity would truly ebb away.

You shuffled in the mattress, trying to make your body occupy the whole bed to offset the claustrophobia you were currently feeling. You didn't stretch upward as you knew if you did, you'll hit your head on the low ceiling which has happened too many times for you to laugh about.

As you slowly sat up, you searched at the bedside table for your phone to glance at the time.

It was only five o'clock in the morning.

You contemplated going back to sleep but decided against it. If your thoughts become too restless with your claustrophobia acting up, there will be a huge chance of you going insane and teleporting away to some small foreign country, never to be seen again. And wouldn't that just be horrible?

You went to the bathroom and started to undress.

Then again at this rate, that sounded like a great idea.

But Slender will just find you through some means, forcing you to come back.

However, it'll be much worse if it was Zalgo who found you.

So there's no point even if you did carry on with that plan.

Finishing your daily routine of showering with the ice-cold water, you toweled yourself off and headed back to your small bedroom.

You were about to wear your shirt when you noticed something off.

You stared at your clothes with a sharper glance before swearing under your breath.

It was beginning to fade.

The sight of it was physically painful.

Such a waste of _haute couture_.

Several more months of re-wearing this ensemble and it would look as if your clothing has suffered from a bad case of an experimental acid wash. This will not do. You heaved a sigh as you carefully folded the set of clothes and went through your extremely limited wardrobe, finding a pair that still looked slightly new despite knowing that it too had already started to deteriorate.

As you continued dressing yourself to the best you could manage, you began to look through the mental catalog in your head to see what recipes you'll be making for the whole day. You stared at a broken tile on the bathroom wall. Maybe after cooking, you'll scrub the permanently dirty wooden floors some more just to occupy your time.

Like you did several times this week.

And the weeks before that.

You buried your face in your hands, silently screaming in frustration as you exhaled loudly.

It has been six months since you've been here. 

_Six._

_Freaking._

_Months._

Of the same stillness, quietness, and mundaneness that stretched seemingly forever while the other side of the world has probably blown itself into smithereens as you both stayed here. Silent. Alone. With no one to tell you two about anything that's happening to the outside world.

The thing is if you were on the battlefield alongside your relatives, you always had the comfort to tell yourself that it would pass. The adrenaline, the fighting, the rush, the worst would soon be over. That things would change and all would be alright once more.

But there's a chance that this won't.

And wasn't that the heart of the matter? As the days went on and on, the chilling sensation that this won't ever pass continued to plague you. It may be true that nothing horrible would happen while waiting here but there was really nothing to look forward to either. The thought that you'll repeat the same routine over and over spiraling into an endless loop, waiting for someone to tell you two that the war is over but never actually arriving, terrified you.

You settled down the panic in your stomach.

How the hell did you agree to this?

How did you, who was busy meeting and talking about new styles from fellow fashion designers in Paris while being in a human disguise suddenly turn into this empty creature who numbingly did nothing productive and let the days just pass you by?

You settled down the tightening of your hands.

Slender. It was always Slender.

Swallowing down any hysteria you felt, you silently crept through the hall passing by the window with the sun starting to come up in the distance. In the first few mornings, you had taken a few photos of the view using your phone but now it's just another day of the same old jarring emptiness that continued to linger with your every step.

You remembered it. Every second in that meeting seven months ago.

**____________**

_"You guys are all joking right?"_

_No one had answered you._

_Not even Offender who typically liked to make fun of most situations was uncharacteristically quiet as he smoked his blunt._

_A cold dread seeped into your stomach._

_"You can't be serious! I refuse to be put away like some sort of child in hiding! What the hell am I going to do alone for several months?!"_

**_"You won't be alone..."_ **

_You paused from your angry tirade as Slender spoke firmly._

**_"We... have also selected someone to stay with you as their life is endangered due to their close association with Splendor..."_ **

_"So I'm supposed to feel better now that I'm rooming with a stranger, is that it?"_

_The patriarch had looked annoyed at your outburst but did not reply. Seeing this, the polka-dotted being instead cut in._

_"Trender, it's the best choice that we have. If Slender, Offender and I... don't make it, we need someone leading the creepypastas. If we let you come with us now and we all don't make it, then there's no hope left..."_

_"Oh spare me the patronizing speech, Splendor. Just because I'm the weakest among the four of us does not mean you get to do this to me! There is no way I'm agreeing to his bullcrap decision that you guys had hastily made!" You angrily snapped at him._

_The mere thought of being disclosed from the world was not meant for someone like you._

_No trends, no social media, no technology._

_It simply went against everything you stood for._

_"Believe me when I say I won't do it!" Your voice rose in pitch as you finished, revealing the genuine fear you felt. "I'd rather go to hell itself!"_

_Your shout echoed within the room._

_No one had immediately responded to your boutade of emotion._

_Complete and utter silence._

_It gnawed away at you, adding to your agitation._

_Slender said nothing._

_Splendor's eye twitched._

_Offender released a puff of smoke, contaminating the air in the area around him._

_Both Splendor and Offender did not speak and instead turned towards the patriarch who was mutely watching your temper tantrum with bored disinterest._

**_"Whether you agree to the plan or not is of little consequence to me."_ ** _Slender menacingly uttered in soft thunder, filling the entire room with his voice._ **_"Willing or not, you have no choice in this at all..."_ **

_"You can't be serious Slender! Can't you all rethink thi_ — _"_

_A sharp piercing glance from your youngest relative immediately made you shut up mid-sentence._

_"This can't be your final decision..." You whispered to yourself softly, feeling as if stuck in a trance. "It can't be..."_

_You slumped dejectedly into your seat, knowing that despite whatever complaints you had, it would now be ignored. You had always hated the authority of Slender's role before but now you despised it more than ever. If you tried to murmur against Slender's decision, you could possibly be revoking your status from being part of the Household, losing your protection against Zalgo which was not a good alternative as you were all in the cusps of war._

_Even though you were family, you knew Slender was ruthless enough to do it._

_You wanted to throttle him at his less than subtle threat._

_You had no way out of this._

_You felt numb as the reality of this weighed down on you._

_Isolation. Complete separation from the rest of the world._

_How on earth will you survive?_

_Splendor tried to approach you in hopes of giving you comfort but Slender had placed his hand on his shoulder as he shook his head._

_Your mind just felt as if it was filled with cotton._

_Your relatives began talking amongst themselves now._

_Wondering whether or not this was truly the best option that they had._

_You quietly stared at the floor before remembering something important._

_"...Who exactly am I staying with?"_

_Splendor smiled in a placating manner at you. He seemed relieved at finding an opening to help pacify your anguish._

_"I can promise you that they're easy to be around with and they won't cause you any trouble..." He paused, checking to make sure you were alright._

_You tentatively gestured him to continue._

_Splendor grinned as he saw you gradually became accepting of his mollifying efforts. You inwardly frowned as you realized what the merry being was doing. Splendor always had this odd calming effect on people turning him out to be very persuasive. The only one immune to this was Slender as he could constantly reject any offer his brother made no matter how hard Splendor tried._

_This is why you abruptly found yourself bit by bit growing comfortable with their choice, that was until Splendor resumed talking._

_"Their name is _______. They're a very lovely person! And I think you'll both get along just fine!"_

_No._

_It can't be the same person._

_That would be too much of a strange coincidence._

_There are many _______s in the world, they couldn't be the only one running around with that name._

_"______, you can come in now!"_

_You swore loudly when you saw their familiar form._

_This was just perfect._

_"Trender, this is_ — _"_

_"Splendor please shut the hell up."_

_You were having a nightmare, you were sure of it._

_The pollyanna looked extremely hurt as you had rebuffed him at almost every turn when he was just trying to help. He didn't deserve your anger but you had needed an outlet. Even though tears had begun to water at the edge of his eyes, you truly did not care. Your head was spinning too much with this new information as mixed emotions and flashbacks began to play in your mind._

_They had looked at you in exasperation, having the gall to roll their eyes at you before coming to Splendor to pull him into a hug._

_"It's okay Splendor. Trender's just having a hissy fit, that's all."_

_"A hissy fit?" You replied icily, "That's big coming from you ______, weren't you fond of making childish outbursts?"_

_Their nostrils flared in anger but they didn't rise to the bait as they continued hugging the polka-dotted being._

_Your relatives were watching you both, seemingly interested in the proceedings that were happening._

_You decided to ignore them, especially Offender's piqued look before coldly speaking once more._

_"Why are you here ______ ?"_

_They leveled their gaze on you coolly as they responded in a small yet clear voice._

_"I'm here because of Splendor..."_

_You drew in a sharp breath._

_You felt as if you were sucker-punched in the gut. Were they together or just friends? You've noticed in the handful of minutes that they've been here that they have indeed been clingy with Splendor as they had not removed their arms from his waist. It was instead, looking as if stuck at an embrace._

_You had the urge to throw up._

_You needed to leave; now._

_You strode towards the door._

_"Trender, please wait!"_

_"Let him go Splendor, he needs time to wrap his head around this..." You heard them say._

_Your hand twisted the knob, opening the door._

**_"You two... are acquainted with each other?"_ **

_They sighed._

_You heard their reply before you loudly slammed the door._

_"We dated..."_

**____________________**

_The month after that meeting had not fared any better._

_Tensions had been rising within the Creepypasta Household as Zalgo began to send his possessed troops all around the forest. They had begun to burn the forest, destroying it in hopes of finding the Mansion and either outright killing the pastas who aligned themselves with your family or torturing them for information causing the death toll in your small community to rise._

_The stress on Slender was palpable._

_He had worked himself overtime. Busy creating strategies, calling in on favors, securing allies, and basically just stretching himself too thin. It was painful to watch as you could truly see he was on the edge of losing it, losing everything._

_It got so bad that you, Splendor, and even Offender had started to help him out whenever you all can just to make the workload lighter for the patriarch as all three of you slender beings could tell that Slender could not handle this alone._

_Doing this, however, made the added responsibility in your life in the Mansion extremely stressful._

_It also didn't help that ____ had also lived in the Manor while all of this was happening._

_They were forced to live with all of you as the last time they had tried to go home by themselves, it had ended up as a rescue mission from you and Splendor. When all of you had finally arrived back at your residence while they coughed out smoke from the fire that used to be their apartment, you had hurled out insults about their stupidity on going back alone without telling anyone._

_Let's just say that the argument that had occurred was much more fitting to be called a 'screaming match'._

_It was extremely unpleasant._

_After this event, you've avoided them at all costs._

_They've tried approaching you sometime after their rescue but you've merely brushed them off or instantly left the room._

_You did not want to think of them or talk to them._

_You've continued giving them the silent treatment until Slender abruptly teleported you both to the safe-house. You were not able to grab your prepared luggage or your satchel as he did this without warning. Instead, he had intruded upon yours and their closets, grabbing what he deemed as basic necessities and just pushed it into your arms. He then reprimanded you curtly on packing 'frivolous items' that were unnecessary for basic survival._

_Needless to say, you were completely pissed._

_You wanted to yell profanities on your relative but you had forcibly held back knowing that he did not need any more stress._

_Slender had already explained to the both of you, weeks prior on how your location was only inclosed to him and Splendor as he did not trust anyone else with this information as it may endanger the both of you. Any news regarding the incoming war will only be through him and will only be told through the mental telepathy that you share with Slender. He also sharply reminded you that you should not leave the area even through teleportation as it may alert The Demon of your whereabouts._

_He had prepared both of you with information like this._

_One thing he did not however tell was the state of the house._

_Your heart sank when you saw the peeling wallpapers, the wooden floors inched with dust and litter as well as the pests that ran when you opened the door._

_You really doubted there was a signal here, much less Wi-fi._

_A bubble of hysteria threatened to escape you._

_This had to be a nightmare._

_Please let it be a nightmare._

_You had turned to Slender furiously but you realized that he had already left._

_It was like a coil snapped inside you._

_Whatever control you had of your senses finally broke as your body began moving by instinct. Letting your mind become a static buzz as you let the pent up rage out of your system. You were no longer aware of what you were doing until they had spoken in a quiet voice._

_"You're cleaning that up, just letting you know that..."_

_You paused at this then looked down._

_You finally registered that you had broken a cheap floor lamp, a CRT television set, and there was now a hole in the aged-old floor._

_"I know..." You murmured._

_You sagged to the ground in defeat._

_______ came behind you and awkwardly patted your back in a poor attempt of comfort. They thankfully didn't say anything. The pair of you stared at the broken pile of junk on the floor until they eventually spoke up once more._

_”We could have used the TV...”_

_You nodded dumbly in reply._

_You both gazed at what used to be the television set before they ultimately got tired of looking at the debris then decided to check what the upper floor looked like, leaving you alone with the mess._

_You hated this._

_You hated everything about this._

_But there was nothing you could do._

**___________________________**

Remembering those first few months was unquestionably distressing.

The cleaning of your temporary housing was truly wretched as they chased out vermin and you, several hornets' nests in the attic which later on turned into your room. You only spoke to one another when necessary and if any conversation did take place, it was through quiet nods or sharp grunts. At least now you've both progressed to small conversations if your arguing was counted as that.

You almost regretted not making a short-term truce with them when you were both in the Manor.

That is to say; a _lmost._

You shook your head from these distracting thoughts and went down the creaky stairs to carry on with your routine for the day.

**_______________________**

You were just rereading your magazine for the umpteenth time in the living room when your usual phone alarm rang out.

Groceries should be here by now.

You heard them swiftly run down from upstairs and dash towards the front door.

Your supplies always arrived at twelve o'clock sharp in the afternoon on Saturdays like clockwork. Both of you don't have a clue on which one exactly of the creepypastas or your relatives were sending them but they always came right on time and always left them at the door with no one on sight.

So it was no surprise that when they opened the door rapidly, they weren't even able to glimpse at who left them there. They let out a frustrated sigh at this before grabbing the stockpile and heading to the tiny kitchen to put them away onto the worn-down pantry shelves.

This was the daily constant of your week for six months.

The only thing both of you looked forward to.

_Groceries._

How the mighty have fallen.

_'Lather, rinse, repeat.'_ Your brain singsonged.

You closed your magazine as you tried your best to wrangle down the remains of your sanity from escaping.

"Hey, Trender!"

You looked up at them in muted surprise through the open archway of the kitchen.

You raised an invisible brow.

"Guess what they sent us this time!"

The items that they gave you both were extremely random every single time. A month ago it had contained your poorly written magazine, the other week it contained a spare set of clothes for _____, and last week was a box of herbal tea. But it always assured that there was a week's worth of food—more for ____'s sake rather than yours as the need to eat was seldom and rare. So it was pointless to attempt to determine what was inside the paper bags as it could literally be anything. You didn't bother to try to play their guessing game; you remained silent until they answered their own question.

Even with this cold gesture, the smile didn't dim from their face.

With a toothy grin, they abruptly shoved towards your face a whole pack of Malt Liquor. You fixed your now crooked glasses which jostled from their actions and you returned your puzzled stare towards them.

"Beer?"

"Yup, I plan to get absolutely wasted." 

To prove their point, they took a bottle, opened it, and gulped it down with pleasure.

Your gaze followed the length of their throat as they swallowed.

"Care to join me?" They offered their drink to you as if it were an olive branch.

An olive branch for what exactly; you didn't know.

You slightly clenched your hands.

"It's only the afternoon..."

They rolled their eyes at your weak excuse.

"And when has that ever stopped _you_ from doing something? Besides, I know all you've got planned for today is to scrub the creaky floors some more and reread your stupid magazine for the millionth time. You've got nothing better to do. At least this will be a welcome change from..." They paused to find the appropriate word," well... _everything_."

You studied the beer bottle with hesitance.

This was not a wise decision. Definitely not.

Their intense gaze was making you involuntarily squirm as they placed the pint within your peripheral vision once more.

You sucked an uneasy breath.

_In for a penny, in for a pound._

You apprehensively reached for the bottle.

Their smug grin was burning at your tentative acceptance.

You already regret this.

**__________________________**

Ten bottles in and you were utterly plastered from all the booze.

Slender beings have a high tolerance for alcohol but that didn't mean they couldn't get tipsy. If you wanted to, you could have your system process all the liquor immediately so you won't feel the effects from it but right now, you wanted to feel the satisfying sensation of being drunk even if it came with the risk of a hang-over. It made all your problems fade away from the far off distance and you don't need to give it another thought unless you wanted it to.

Yes, you undoubtedly needed this.

You were leaning on the moth-eaten sofa's headrest, staring at the ceiling as you warred with yourself whether to get another pint or not.

The decision was made however when _____ staggered towards you looking fully wrecked before sitting at the other end of the loveseat.

Nope, not another drink with them being this close. That's for sure.

You heard the sound of them opening another bottle and bringing it to their lips.

"______, how many beers have you had?" You tried to raise your head to look at them but you had no energy to do so.

"I—" They hiccuped, "lost count after three..."

You nearly sighed. Trust them to be completely reckless.

You let a single appendage approach their bottle and chuck it out of their hands.

"I was d-drinking that!" They whined at you.

"If you get alcohol poisoning in the morning, I'm not taking care of you." Despite your slight slur, you were happy that you managed that sentence without stammering.

"F-fine..."

You both fell silent.

You were quite content in reveling on the pleasant buzz that the liquor gave you when you abruptly felt them slide closer to your seat.

"H-hey Trender... I have a question..."

Oh god.

You weren't drunk or sober enough for this conversation.

You contemplated on sobering up but decided against it as this might be the only time you'll be supplied with alcohol.

_'But you need to!'_ Your intuition screamed, _'You're completely irrational when you drink alcohol and you're even worse when it comes to them! Sober the hell up!'_

.

.

.

Screw it.

Instead of listening to your common sense, you mentally braced yourself for whatever question they might have in mind.

"W-why is Offender so attached to you? Like I h-honestly think he likes you best out of your family, why's t-that?"

Whatever question you thought they might have asked, this definitely wasn't it.

This was infinitely worse.

You quickly turned your head away from them.

"I-I mean Splendor is close with Slender 'cuz they act like b-brothers but with you and Offender it's d-different..." They rambled on, their face focusing in consternation as they tried to connect the dots. "It's l-like you and he..."

They stopped themselves mid-sentence.

Then they turned at you so rapidly that they nearly gave themselves whiplash.

You cursed yourself for drinking too much, knowing that your fluster was now much more obvious due to it.

"No w-way... you _actually_ slept with him?"

_"_ I don't want to talk about it _."_

"Aren't y-you guys, I d-dunno kind of related? Isn't that gross?"

"Shut up."

"Wait, does he t-think that if h-he's nice enough, you'll s-sleep with him again?"

_"Drop it _____._ " You hissed, "For the record, he caught me completely off guard while I was drunk and I've completely regretted it ever since. Had I been on my right mind, it never would have happened."

"Sure..." They said, looking completely unconvinced.

Nursing your wounded pride, you haughtily scoffed at them for judging you.

"Besides," If you had a face, you were sure a nasty smirk would be your expression at this very second, "pot meet kettle. I don't want to hear that from a hypocrite."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend with me ______. I saw you enter Offender's room _willingly_ when you stayed at the Mansion, don't you even dare try to hide it."

They blushed at being caught red-handed. The pair of you were now not looking at the other.

Another awkward interlude.

"That was really dumb of you, by the way, he could've killed you..." You muttered, itching to take another a swig of alcohol.

"Nah, I knew he wouldn't. He k-knew Splendor would get pissed if he did, so a one night stand was all it was..." They mumbled.

"Wouldn't Splendor be upset that you slept with him in the first place?" You asked nonchalantly as you thought the ceiling needed to be repainted.

"He w-would... but what h-he doesn't know won't k-kill him..."Their voice trailed off as the conversation died.

Silence permeated the both of you.

You became too aware that you were sitting so close to them that if you moved closer, your legs would touch.

You shuffled further to the edge uncomfortably.

They noticed this and scooted closer, invading your personal space.

"______..." You spoke in a clear warning tone.

"Y-you know after meeting your family, I could tell why Splendor s-said you looked like Slender..." They continued as if not hearing your admonition.

Curious, you paused at this before finally looking at them.

"Well, of course, it's cuz' asides from the glasses, you've got no f-face too but... it's not exactly t-true.."

They went even closer than before. You could see their eyelashes flutter just from how close they were at you.

You completely jolted in surprise when you felt their familiar hand touch your jaw softly.

"Slender's face is m-much more... angular, rather p-pointy like it c-could cut your hand but yours is much nicer..." They were cupping your cheek now, looking at you with so much thoughtful intensity that it made your breath stuck unto your throat. "Smooth, well taken care of... not as sharp as his but just e-enough to make you look d-distinguished... even faceless, you're r-really handsome..."

"_____, you're drunk..." You lightly held their wrist to pull it away from your face. "You don't know what you're saying..."

"Trust m-me Trender... I do... " They placed their hand back as they stroked your cheek. 

You felt warm, too warm as they neared their face towards yours.

"O-One thing I want to k-know is this... If I k-kissed you now... would you push me away?"

Their soft touch felt electric on your skin. Their rosy cheeks and hazy expression did not help as the temptation of giving in to this was utterly enticing. Your head was screaming at your foolishness but the alcohol was chasing it down making it silent.

In the end, you knew your decision.

You could never say no to them.

"...I wouldn't be averse to it." You replied, making them grin.

You slowly tore open your mouth as your lips met theirs that night.

Suffice to say, that was the most exercise you both had since these past months.

**_______________**

You woke up to the sound of them puking in the open door of the bathroom.

"God..." You muttered feeling the effects of your hangover as you drew the pillow into your face as they continued.

"Mind closing the door? Some of us are trying to sleep here..."

They didn't respond as the horrible tune of retching resumed.

"I did warn you about alcohol poisoning ______."

A raised finger was their only response.

This is why you hated drinking with company.

You sighed into the pillow.

So much for basking in a satisfying afterglow.

**__________________________**

Things did not change much afterward.

You both carried on with your days as if that certain night didn't happen.

And that didn't bother you.

It was just a moment of temporary comfort, nothing more, nothing less.

It did not matter to you.

_At all._

You looked down at your battered drawing pad and saw that instead of coming up with a new design for next year's winter collection, you had unconsciously drawn an all too familiar face.

You tore the paper off your sketchbook then crumbled it, leaving it to the floor for the mice to eat.

You started once more on a fresh page but the tip of your pencil broke.

_You truly did not care._

**_______________**

"______, what are you doing?"

They gasped before turning around in surprise.

Their hair was all crooked. 

You studied the scissors in their hands and the tufts of locks on the floor.

You weren't blind on how their mane of hair was getting way too long than what they were accustomed to. They've kept on fiddling with it these past weeks so it was only a matter of time before this had happened.

But this sad attempt of a trim had you sighing in exasperation.

"C' mere, let me do it."

Hesitantly, they gave you the scissors as they stared at you, not sure what to make of your offer.

You ignored their assessing gaze as they slowly turned around to sit while you studied the poor condition of their hair.

Split ends. 

You tsked under your breath.

Focusing on the familiar motions of cutting hair, your well-practiced fingers did the rest of the work.

The quiet sound of snipping filled the room.

You did your best to touch them as clinically as possible despite your touch lingering involuntarily a few times. Thankfully, they didn't seem to notice as they've kept their gaze on their reflection in the broken glass.

You paused at this. 

You looked at the mirror in front of you. 

A faint wisp of a memory.

_Didn't you use to do this for them as well back then?_

_Shut up._

_Don't overthink this._

You continued trimming a little here, a little there as you struggled to keep your mind vacant.

You stopped.

The house went still.

You were done.

They looked at themselves in the cracked mirror before smiling at your handiwork in approval.

The familiar sight made your jaw clench.

_Dammit._

You turned to exit the room but they abruptly clasped their hand with yours.

"Trender, wait..."

You gazed acutely at your linked palms. They realized their inappropriate actions before they dropped your hand like a hot potato. However, even with this, they boldly managed to continue undeterred.

"I have a...favor..."

_Here it comes._

"Could I... sleep with you in your bed tonight?"

You were stunned by their unexpected request.

_Shameless._

_That's what they were._

_But that's what you also liked about them when you dated._

They still weren't meeting your gaze. They knew how they sounded when they asked which is why their eyes were trained at the floor making it seem the most interesting thing to have ever existed.

"Not for anything sexual, mind you. but I just...I can't.." They struggled to explain themselves, making them ruffle their newly-cut hair in frustration, ruining the tresses that you had just styled. "I need..."

You were no saint so when they carried on in this manner several times, you were getting impatient.

"Just spit it out ________."

At your sharp voice, they widened their pupils before finally gathering their shaky composure.

"It's been months since we've talked and I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't necessary... but..." Their voice began to grow smaller as they shut their eyelids. "I need... physical contact. I need the security of having someone hold me so I won't lose my mind in here..." 

They opened their eyes once more to gaze at you with the most pleading look that they could manage.

"Just this one small favor and I promise... I won't bother you anymore."

Silence.

_The ball is finally in your court._

They had always been overly affectionate. Often they had initiated hugs, cuddles, or kisses when you were together so this piece of logic made sense. This situation where they're deprived of it must be making their anxiety rise through the roof.

_'No wonder they're with Splendor. Isn't he also excessive with his demonstrative gestures of love?'_

_'They're such a perfect match.' Your brain cooed._

Trying to halt your string of thoughts, you carefully studied them before leaving in the direction of the hall.

"I sleep at ten-thirty, don't be late." You curtly replied.

Your back was facing them so you had no idea how they responded to your answer.

**______________**

They came exactly on time.

They did not look at you as they entered nor did they say anything.

You wordlessly let the other side of the covers open as they made their way towards the bed.

Hesitantly, they laid down with their body as stiff as a board.

You had an appendage shut off the lights.

Darkness enveloped you both.

Their figure had not relaxed at all. Their breaths were shallow and you could almost listen to their erratic heartbeat from the other side of the comforter.

You observed them for a while before sighing tiredly.

"_____, just come over here."

When they still did not move, you decided to take matters into your own hands.

You sat up as you slowly moved them towards you. Gathering them in your arms as they exhaled heavily, you let your arms wrap themselves around their waist. You gently lowered both of you to lie down properly with them using your chest as a pillow, then having your pitiful blanket wrap around both of your forms. They had gradually relaxed with your touch as this familiar sleeping position began to soothe them.

"Is this alright?" You asked quietly.

They didn't respond.

"_____?" You tried again, more gently this time.

Their eyes finally looked up at you.

It was watery, filled with unshed tears that were aching to be let out. 

An unexplainable foreign emotion threatened to overwhelm you as you watched your reflection in their eyes. 

A cold draft had blown in.

You had left the window open tonight so the tranquil light of the moon had highlighted their features with an odd melancholic nostalgia that you can't quite place. Your hold on them had unconsciously tightened. You didn't know what this sensation was before, but you had missed it with a sudden utter intensity. It eased your aches and soothed what mental scars you had, making you breathe for the first time in a very long while. You didn't know what it was, all you knew it was painful. It was imperfect. It was unrepentant. But it was the best feeling you've had for a very long time and judging from their face they felt the exact same thing. You both basked in this feeling quietly, not sure what was about to happen or if something will, but you both didn't dare break it. The pair of you didn't want it to end as any conversation could destroy this brittle peacefulness you both felt. 

Besides, there was already too much said between the pair of you.

You two needed the quiet.

Because this silence somehow expressed what you both needed more than words ever did.

There was an unspoken emotion threatening to come out of them as their throat constricted, their dry lips pursing, forcing them to keep whatever they wanted to say under lock and key. It almost seemed as if they were trying to tell you something but you plainly did not understand. Though it also might be you just weren't ready to hear them. Rather than try to make out what they were trying to tell you, you surveyed their unkempt appearance. They looked the same as ever. Same hair, same face, same questionable fashion tastes.

Yet the sight somehow still stole your breath away.

They gazed at you with the same burning intensity until the moment eventually stopped.

You paused.

They had planted a kiss on your cheek then promptly shoved their face unto the crook of your neck as you hear a soft hurried 'good night.'

When they didn't move anymore, you let yourself finally relax.

You, strangely enough, felt warm, content. Like the last puzzle piece finding its way home.

You could almost admit out loud that you liked it.

You settled yourself more comfortably into the mattress.

And if you noticed you two had slept past your alarm the next morning, you didn't mind at all.

**______________**

You didn't interact with ______ just like before.

As far as you're concerned you've both acted the same towards the other.

The arguing, the ignoring, alongside the glares were all still there.

Alive, present, and kicking.

Nothing changed, the days were ultimately the same song and dance the pair of you knew all too well.

But at night...

If they made a new habit of coming into your room to sleep...

You were not one to tell.

**______________**

"Is that...?"

"What? Oh, this?" You gestured to the newly-cooked meal you were holding, still warm and freshly-made. "I ran out of recipes."

"Gawd, I missed eating this!" They quickly ran to the rickety seat and patiently waited for you to serve the food.

When they asked, you dutifully replied that you had no idea it was their favorite dish.

**______________**

"You went out with them? I thought you said and I quote, that 'he didn't contain a single brain cell in that thick skull of his'?" They asked incredulously as they peered at you from your shared blanket.

"True, but he was a model with such a magnificent ass that I couldn't resist."

They laughed out loud filling the darkness.

You shook your head in quiet amusement.

And if you spoke to them with more fondness afterward, they probably didn't notice as they didn't ask about it.

After all, if no one mentions it, such a thing never happened.

**______________**

"Hey, Trender?"

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you."

"..."

"..."

"...You're welcome, ______..."

**______________**

A knock.

No, two knocks.

You were immediately on edge.

It was Saturday once more and you were waiting for groceries as _______ napped upstairs. You were just waiting for your usual phone alarm to ring when at exactly eleven fifty-nine, someone rapped at the door.

That was not part of the daily routine.

You cautiously went towards the entrance, cursing yourself on not cleaning the windows enough as the permanent grime prohibited you from seeing outside. You made a mental note of attempting to clean it afterward. You readied your extra limbs as they appeared from the back of your shirt, striking a threatening pose. You swallowed heavily before quickly opening the door.

_"Trender! How are you?"_

You winced at the mirthful dulcet.

Splendor gazed at you looking overjoyed in his usual over-eager demeanor. He seemed almost the same with his terrible suit but the slight bags under his eyes were completely new on his normal countenance. His hands and appendages carried tons of supplies and groceries that if it weren't for them, you were sure he would have you in a deathly-tight embrace, sucking the life out of you.

_"Why are you here?"_

He confusedly paused at your cold voice before smiling pleasantly again.

"I brought groceries! I wasn't sure what you and _____ wanted so I brought a variety of—"

"Splendor, _answer the question_. Why are you here?"

The grin began to dim in his face at your unusual hostility.

"I wanted to check on you and _____. I missed you both so much. The Manor wasn't quite the same withou—"

"Why hasn't Slender contacted us? What's happening with the war?" You were getting tired of dealing with him and it hasn't even been five minutes.

"Well, Slender's been busy with the war... The Devil has backed off for now but they managed to burn down twenty percent of the forest so there's that..." He shifted his weight from one foot to another, obviously having trouble to balance the items on his hands as well as appendages. "I could honestly say that Slender does not have the time to even talk to someone nowadays much less a hello or even a simple good night..."

You noticed Splendor's bitter tone. He probably hasn't been able to talk to the patriarch much either then.

"So I decided I wanted to be more useful when I saw how much he had on his plate!"

A grin erupted from his features. 

Not a good sign.

"I made up my mind to take over for taking care of both of you, hence the groceries." He playfully nodded his head toward them. "Isn't this great? I get to spend time to see you and _____ more!"

_Hell no._

You'd rather go without news than see ____ and him together.

The thought of it made you physically ill.

"Trender, do you mind? They're getting heavy." He gestured to the paper bags in his hands.

You ignored him. 

His smile etched downwards.

Splendor tried to enter but you had blocked him at the door frame. He tried again but you still didn't let him through.

_"Really Trender?"_ His face now held a flair of annoyance. "Being impolite isn't like yo—"

He attempted to force himself in but you refused to. This continued for awhile causing you to get tired of blocking him off so much that when he went forward once more, standing in the middle of the doorjamb, you slammed the wooden door with as much force you can muster, nearly removing the rusty hinges from the wall.

A loud yelp and crashing of several objects rang out in the background.

Satisfied with your actions, you skipped to the kitchen.

Now to make lunch.

You were deciding whether or not you should make Flamiche or an ordinary pot pie but before you even started, ______ came running down the stairs.

"I heard a crash! What on earth was that?"

"Probably just the wind." You shrugged noncommittally as you began chopping an onion.

They didn't seem to believe you as they headed towards the door.

Your grip on the knife tensed at their gasp.

"Splendor, oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

You heard them help him up as you hear Splendor mutter that he was fine as they gathered the scattered groceries.

"What happened? Who—"

Even without looking, you knew they had turned their attention angrily towards you.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM TRENDER?!"_

You ignored them as you decided to make a nice Flamiche for lunch. You listened to their harsh footsteps approach you from behind. They stopped. You continued. It's been a full minute and they still haven't left. You muttered under your breath just after you realized they weren't leaving until you gave them their full attention. When you eventually did turn to face them, you were in for a surprise.

The sting on your cheek was abrupt but the tingling pain was gone as your healing ability kicked in.

Well...

You supposed you deserved that.

Their glare was angry and harsh as ever. When you remained silent, they just dragged a confusedly hurt Splendor to their room and loudly banged the door.

You let go of the onion you were slicing.

You weren't in a mood to cook anymore.

**________________**

Splendor and _____ stayed in their room for several hours.

At first, you heard silent whispers and exchanges coming from them then complete utter silence.

It was honestly deafening as you sat in your usual place on the sofa, resting your skull against the headrest.

You think you might have a crick in your neck now.

Maybe staring at the ceiling for six hours was probably not a good past time.

But you had nothing else to do.

The familiar click of an unlocked door.

Splendor came out first.

When he saw you, his face turned despondent before striding outside.

You gave him a mocking little salute as he teleported away.

Hopefully leaving forever.

_Good riddance._

Footsteps.

They stopped in front of you.

"You're a real nasty piece of work, you know that?"

You barely inclined your neck to look at them before disregarding them almost immediately.

They gritted their teeth.

"Splendor just wanted to help! Why would you act like this when he's been nothing but kind to us?" They took their seat beside you but this time they stayed on the other end of the sofa. You pointedly snubbed them as their expression became filled with ire once more.

"You're being a major douche-bag, it was fine if it was me since I'm used to your vicious attitude but Splendor? Don't drag the poor guy into this. He's extremely sensitive! Don't do that to him!"

You resumed to pay no attention to them; they clenched their fists.

"If that's how you're playing this, _fine._ " They left, angrily stomping away as they shut their bedroom door with an ear-piercing crash.

You remained in your position until you quietly spoke in the empty room.

" I guess that's it then..."

**____________________**

It was ten-thirty and you don't hear footsteps moving anywhere.

You waited for five minutes.

Ten.

Fifteen.

You opened the door to check the hallway but you don't see anyone coming upstairs.

You closed the lights and went to bed.

...

The mattress seemed awfully large when no one was there to share it with you.

**____________________**

Your new routine was cooking and eating meals by yourself nowadays.

They made that clear when they didn't touch anything you made.

You honestly didn't mind.

At least you didn't have to cook as much or as often.

You ate silently as the empty seat across you, mocked you at every turn.

**____________________**

You made a new habit.

Every Saturday, you just stayed in bed as your insanity reigned wild over your thoughts.

You were fine with this.

Your inner demons were something you were familiar with.

It was better than dealing with them outside.

Their laughter mingled alongside Splendor's rang loudly into your room.

You curled deeper into the covers.

You hated this.

**____________________**

"It's been two months and I'm going crazy. Just tell me why the hell you're such a jerk."

"You know, you make it very compelling for me to answer you when you're insulting me."

'I'm not sorry. Answer my question."

Feeling a certain deja-vu, you did not gaze up from your now crinkled magazine.

They sighed out loud.

"I just...want to understand why you're like this..." They gestured to you wildly, "You treat me decently for a while then act like a complete ass the next. Just tell me what's wrong for once. Be straightforward and honest with me, instead of making me guess all the time. Can you do that for me please _?"_ They sat in their normal seat on the couch beside you, with a healthy amount of space in-between.

Hearing their pleading tone, you eventually set down your reading material to get this drama done and sorted. You may be petty but you were mature enough to talk things through.

You finally gave them your attention.

"...Thank you. Now tell me, why are you so rude to Splendor?"

"It's what he deserves."

"Dude, that's a complete lie and we both know it. Based on what he told me you were never like this to him before."

"Oh no ____, it isn't a lie. I really think my attitude is called for this time."

"Why? He's the nicest guy that I know, what on earth could he possibly do to provoke you?"

"Because I think it should be a well-known etiquette that one does not simply date one of their family member's ex." The venom in your voice was apparent as you did not bother controlling it.

They stopped.

They stared.

"Wait, you think I'm dating Splendor?"

The tone of their voice left you feeling unsure of yourself.

"I'm not! That would be like dating a brother!" They shook their head in disbelief. "You knew I slept with Offender and it's the notion that I dated Splendor that gets to you? Geez, I really don't get you at all."

"It's different with Offender." You replied defensively. "I know very well that anyone he sleeps with is nothing to him as he'd screw anything around him. A tree for example. Or maybe even a fish. It's different when it's..." You trailed off.

"Meaningful?" They finished your sentence for you.

You turned away from their direction.

Inquisitive eyes stared at the back of your head, nearly burning a hole through you.

Then they stopped for a moment.

"Hold on, you knew I slept with Offender, did you just... imply I would cheat on Splendor if we were on a relationship?"

You still didn't say anything.

"Why the hell would you think that?!" They angrily asked. "Maybe I'm not the most morally-upright person but I never would do that! Why would you think of the worst of me so easily?" You know if you turned you'll see their hurt expression, which is why you didn't meet their gaze. 

"Because..." You said softly, "I honestly believe you're capable of doing anything."

You finally looked at them.

It would have been less cruel if you had slapped them as tears filled their eyes.

"Trender..." They began apprehensively.

You refused to speak.

"Do you still..." They lowered their gaze to their lap, "hate me for what happened back then?"

You didn't give them a response.

"I know it was my fault... I should've been more careful with your sketches but I swear I didn't mean to do it..."

If you had eyes, you would've closed them by now.

The memory still stung despite how much time had passed.

It was several months before Fashion Week and you were completely busy designing an entire collection of clothes that were supposed to come out for the Summer Spring collection during that time. Original ideas are one of the hardest things to think of in the fashion business but somehow you had managed it. You spent two months just designing until you finally had it. Your magnum opus. Your piece de resistance. Your crowning achievement. It was truly the best thing you've made by far. You were excitedly showing the designs to ____, who was your paramour during the time; when they accidentally misplaced the folder filled with your sketches in their bag as they set off to work.

They actually saw it when they opened the folder when they were at their office but ultimately decided to give it back to you after their job.

It was just pure bad luck when they lost it during their lunch break.

You didn't have spare copies or photos of the designs as you had just literally finished making them and would not dare post the designs in social media in fear of someone copying them. When both of you could not find your hard work anywhere, you slipped into depressed anguish causing an art block and the start of the rift in your relationship. You didn't have the time to even rest as you had signed in as one of the VIP fashion designers for the upcoming runway event as you forced yourself to create when you were running low in inspiration. You continued to hope that you'd find your designs before the event but it never happened.

Instead, you saw your designs six-eight months later in Milan Fashion Week on the runway models in name of a different designer.

You went cold as you could tell the buyers had completely snubbed your current work over your stolen ones as patrons began talking to them. The fashion business was honestly ruthless so you weren't too surprised there, big brands always stole from smaller lesser-known designers all the time. But you didn't expect it to happen to you. No, you didn't expect them to steal an entire collection.

Even if you put this through legal court, you lacked the evidence to claim it was your designs.

You had to put your anger somewhere.

And it all went to _______.

You kicked them out immediately from your shared apartment after the event. Instead of being repentant of their actions, they destroyed your cellphone in response. The break-up following that was one where you could certainly say it all went down in flames. So the fact that you're both even talking civilly to each other was a large leap compared to it.

"Trender, I'm sorry about everything... I mean it." They called you back from memory lane as they apologized to you, regret filling their frame. "I really hate what I did to you... especially to your sketches... and your phone..." 

"Why did you destroy my phone?" You interrupted them as that genuinely bothered you for the longest of times. "You're not narrow-minded enough to do that so why do it?"

"Honestly? I needed to give myself a reason to never come back." They clasped their hands together "I didn't ever think you were going to forgive me and thought, well, I'm already in a hole I couldn't get out from, what's another more?" A bitter smile graced their lips. "Sufficed to say, I regretted it ever since."

"Trender?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still hate me for that?"

"Do I forgive you? Quite simply no." You muttered deliberately as you carefully chose your words. "Do I hate you? I have many feelings about you, but I can't say that I hate you."

"Oh... " They seemed surprised at this. "I'm glad then."

You both stopped talking.

You leaned on the couch as you felt mentally drained from the conversation. They copied your actions as they shuffled slightly toward you. Both of you were inclining on the sofa's headrest as your gazes met, looking similarly tired.

"Trender, do you think one day, we could start over again?" They asked quietly.

You felt them place their hand on top of yours apprehensively, willing to remove it if you pushed it aside.

It felt warm.

"Honestly, I don't know..." Exhaustion could be heard from your voice as you gradually laced your fingers with theirs.

"But there's no harm in trying is there?" You said rhetorically as you gently squeezed their palm.

They softly smiled.

Both of you stayed on the couch for the rest of the day as the mellow rays of fading sunlight vanished from the sky.

It finally felt peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of Trender is basically a sassy diva + mature intellectual + petty insensitive jerk rolled into one, he’s so gosh darn fun to write now I was able to establish and imagine his character more better. Trust me when I say he doesn't normally treat Splendor like this, he typically stays aloof from Splendor or pleasantly respects him. But it's different on this case since the object of ire is Splendor and unlike Slender who doesn't want to hurt Splendor at all since he's close with him, Trender has no qualms on venting his stress on the poor merry-being. Still hope to those who trudged through this that you guys enjoyed this :)
> 
> Btw, the bit about Trender sleeping with Offender was a small easter egg that I found somewhere in (Smexy’s creator) arc’s gallery, and I decided to incorporate that in the story.


End file.
